The Price of a Wish
by gethsemane342
Summary: Sometimes, dreams remind us of the wrong we did. Oneshot, post Hong Kong Longs.


Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon in any shape or form.

The Price of a Wish

I dream about them when I sleep.

In the dream I am sitting on my bed there, listening to them talk. I am bored.

They talk about meaningless things- school, clothes, dances… That's what they always talk about. It's normal.

Suddenly, we get up and leave the room. We walk to the cafeteria and sit down. More of them join us and the conversation continues. Around us, others laugh, tease, talk… I feel at home.

Finally I decide to join in the conversation but just as I open my mouth, the room falls silent. I look at them. I don't understand what is going on.

Their faces twist in fear.

They look around wildly for an escape.

They search for weapons.

They are disappearing, one by one.

Until eventually, I am alone.

In their places are white cards. I want to find out what is going on. I pick up the card closest to me and read.

_Number 43_

_Real Name: Anna Atkins_

_Age: 12_

_Alternative life: Schoolgirl in New York. Often in detention. Has 2 brothers who often annoy her. Divorced parents._

I put it down quickly and grab another one.

_Number 91_

_Real Name: Joel Yarris_

_Age: 15_

_Alternative Life: Schoolboy in Washington DC. Winner of the Science fair 5 times in a row. Has a younger sister, 8, and an older brother, 17. Works part time in a grocery store._

I don't want to read any more. I put the card back down and start to run from the room. As I leave the room, I hear a noise. I turn around.

They have returned. They follow me, still talking. But this time they talk about fashion, films, clubs… I begin to feel scared. I carry on running.

I run down the corridor but then I see adults. They look over my shoulder, arms outstretched, and shouting unknown names. I don't want to be near them but I can't stop running. And then…

I wake up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I have this dream almost every night.

Ever since Jake came to Hong Kong and talked to me, ever since I saw that photo, ever since I slew the Dark Dragon, I have had that dream. It's gotten so bad that I try not to sleep at night.

My parents can't understand the problem. Have you ever tried explaining to your parents that despite what they think, they've only raised you for a few months and not your whole life? And actually, you had an alternative life and that's what you keep dreaming about? Trust me, it's not easy.

I've tried explaining the dream to Jake and he says he understands, but I don't think he does. In a way, because he is the American Dragon, I don't think he ever will understand. He sees suffering on an almost daily basis. He has to act to protect the greater good. If he thinks this way, he won't be able to do his job properly. A distracted Dragon is a slain Dragon.

Don't get me wrong, this isn't some random dream I have which just scares me. I know why I have this dream. And I know exactly what it means.

I have this dream to remind me of what I did. To remind me that all victories have a price.

Look at me. I have loving parents, a caring sister and a wonderful boyfriend. I go to a good school and I have great friends. I get decent grades, I have a part time job and I don't have to risk my life killing innocent creatures. In other words, I have a great life.

And that's exactly what I took away from them.

The kids at the Huntslair weren't evil. They just acted the way they were brought up. When I made my wish, I was prepared to die to save the magical world. I didn't give that choice to any of the other trainees. I didn't give them a chance.

If I had rephrased that wish, if I had thought about what I was doing, so much could have changed. They would have been like me. They would have had normal lives and their Dragon birthmarks would merely have been something to show people. Their parents would not have had to live with the fact that their child was missing.

Maybe I would have even been friends with some of them. There was one girl I got on really well with when I was younger. Jess Banon. She was always full of jokes and was ready to cheer me up when I was upset. A sweeter person you have never met. As we got older, I received more private training with the Huntsman and so we drifted apart but occasionally I would receive a crazy note off her or hear some wild story about her.

I've killed her.

There are some days when all I can do is stare at the wall and think. It's so strange to have two sets of memories and know that one set is false. In some ways, I am blessed for I know the danger of power. I know how to protect myself and I know what true evil looks like.

But I will never forget what I have done. I cannot forget that I have killed all the students in my Huntsclan. I cannot forget that I have killed all the students in every Huntsclan around the world.

I saved the Magical World.

And I lost a part of my soul in the process.

That is the price of a wish.


End file.
